


Drunk on Starlight

by Emilaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Planet, Fluff, Homesickness, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Underage Drinking, eventual Klance kisses, klance, tipsy paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilaa/pseuds/Emilaa
Summary: I know this is going to sound stupid coming from a boy who's never really had a home but God, Lance, when im with you it feels like coming home.OrTipsy Paladins that nobody even asked for.





	Drunk on Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> What is this plot you speak of? I know of no such thing.

Lance had drank way too much. Considering he wasn't even allowed to drink yet back on earth, even a couple sips probably would have been too much, but Lance had drank way more than that. Five cups more to be exact. His mother would probably have a heart attack if she ever found out.

Lance guessed it was probably nearing midnight, but the party around him showed no signs of stopping. The courtyard they stood in was warmly lit by the many paper lanters strung up overhead, and loose smiles and carefree laughter floated freely through the warm air.

Lance's head was warm and fuzzy from the strange but delicious drink the people of the planet had offered him, and it took him a moment to realize someone was talking to him.

He looked down and found a small girl standing at his feet. Her dark blue hair was pulled up into an intricate bun atop her head and small sparkling gems lined her cheekbones and curled up into her hair. Her warm golden eyes sparkled as Lance crouched down next to her.

"What was that you just said?" His tounge felt heavy and slow in his mouth and he had to focus a little too hard to stop his words from slurring.

"Thank you for saving my home from the Galra," she repeated.

He smiled warmly at her, "no problem Sweetheart."

She put her hands up to her mouth to hide the giggle that spilled out of her lips at Lance's endearment.

Lance stoood up and watched fondly as the little girl scurried away and disappeared into the crowd. A small ache tugged at his heart as he realized how much she reminded him of his neice and nephew back home.

"Looks like you have a fan."

Lance turned to find a flushed Keith standing at his elbow. His eyes shimmered in the warm light and his normally placid hair was mussed. The air around them suddenly felt far too warm.

"How much have you had to drink?" Lance asked him.

Keith considered for a moment, seeming to have a hard time recalling, and finally shrugged, "probably too much, what about you?"

Lance studied Keiths mussed up hair and the happy tilt to his lips and felt a blush heat his cheeks.

"Deffinetely too much," he answered, clearing his throat and looking away quickly.

Lance scanned the crowd, looking for any sign of Allura or Coran or any of the other Paladins but found none. He turned and grabbed Keith's hand and began to pull him away from the mass of people.

"Come on, I don't think this party is ending anytime soon and all this noise is giving me a headache."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By the time they found a soft grassy spot away from the courtyard and all its noise, Lance was seriously beginning to regret the last cup he had decided to drink. The stars spun dizzily above him and he flopped down on the soft grass to prevent himself from falling. Keith lay down beside him and they quietly watched the two moons above them make their slow trek across the night sky.

"I think I'm drunk," Lance finally admitted to the twinkling stars above him.

Beside him Keith laughed and it was such a pure and endearing sound that Lance wondered what it would look like on his face.

He turned to find Keith already looking at him, far closer than he expected, and their breaths mingled in the small space between their lips.

The moonlight cast a milky glow over them, and Lance could make out a smattering of freckles, splashed lightly over Keiths cheeks.

Lance smiled and met Keith's eyes softly, "I didn't know you had freckles."

The alcohol, or whatever had been in that alien juice, made Lance far bolder than he normally was, far bolder than he probably should be, so he reached out a hand and softly began to trace the freckles on Keiths face.

Keith didn't pull away, he just quietly watched as Lance softly traced pictures into his skin.

"They remind me of stars," Lance whispered softly, "when I was little I used to make up constellations out of the freckles on my Mom's cheeks."

Keith studied the longing look that had fallen over Lance's face.

"You miss them a lot, don't you," he whispered, "your family, your home."

"So much," Lance said quietly.

Keith's tounge was far too lose tonight and words began to tumble out of his mouth before he could stop them, "I know this is going to sound stupid coming from a boy who's never really had a home but God, Lance, when im with you it feels like coming home."

The finger lingering on Keith's face stilled and he turned away, too afraid to face his own words.

The stars still sparkled above them and the moons still hung solemnly in the sky as if the universe hadn't just shifted, as if Keith hadn't just admitted his very heart and soul to the boy beside him.

Suddenly a warm hand was on his cheek forcing his attention back to Lance's face.

"Is that just the alcohol talking?" Lance whispered, blue eyes wide and shiny with a mix of drunkeness and moonlight.

"No." Keith answered sincerely.

And suddenly they were kissing.

Lance could taste the sweetness of the alien drink on Keith's lips and the feeling of Keith's smile pressed against his mouth was something he swore to commit to memory.

Lance buried his hand into Keiths mussed hair and pulled their lips apart just slightly.

"I think I might be falling in love with you," he mumbled against Keith's mouth.

Keith's breath hitched and he pulled Lance back into a kiss, tracing his smile softly with his tounge.

Finally Keith pulled back, breathless he said, "I think I've been in love with you for a long time."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Later when the warmth of too many drinks no longer clouded their brains, they made their way back to the castle and into Lance's room.

Lance lay tangled with Keith on the bed when he admitted to the darkness, "I meant everythign I said earlier."

There was barely a beat of silence before Keith replied softly, "me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just wrote this in like 20 minutes because season 3 got me H Y P E D for Klance


End file.
